


Fanvid: All In This Together

by cosmic_llin



Category: Sarah Jane Adventures
Genre: Ensemble Cast, Fanvids, Fluff, Gen, Team, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-23
Updated: 2007-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-24 17:29:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/266034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_llin/pseuds/cosmic_llin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fluffy ensemble vid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanvid: All In This Together

**Author's Note:**

> Characters, song and footage do not belong to me, I am making no profit.

**Song:** We're All in This Together, from High School Musical

**Length:** 1.39

 

  
  



End file.
